


Discretion

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus sees something he'd rather not, but Remus makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Severus picked his way cautiously through the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't quite sure if he was in the right place, and opened his mouth to call out Remus's name, but at the last moment remembered that Remus had warned him to make no noise. It might draw unwanted attention from some of the creatures that lived there. Shutting his mouth again, he kept walking.

At the edge of a clearing he paused to let his eyes adjust to the light. When he blinked them open again, he clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms to keep from crying out. A few yards ahead of him was Remus -- with Sirius Black. That in itself was not so surprising, but Remus was sucking Black's cock, and judging from the look on Black's face, doing his usual excellent job. Severus had enjoyed Remus's talents that way no few times himself.

He stepped back into the shadow of the trees, took a deep breath, and considered. Remus had explicitly asked Severus to meet at this time and place, yet here he was with someone else. Why? It wasn't like Remus to be deliberately hurtful. Had Remus tried but been unable to shake Black, and was this his way of trying to get rid of Black's presence as quickly as possible? Severus decided to wait and see what happened. He was close enough to hear snatches of their conversation.

Black's posture went rigid, his head flung back. A moment later Remus eased his mouth from around Black's prick and moved up to kiss him.

"...worry about me," Severus heard Remus say. "You'll be late... detention."

"I'll be done... afterward?" Black asked.

Remus nodded and kissed Black, who hurried off.

Severus waited a few more minutes before he went out into the clearing. "What was all that about?" he demanded.

Remus flushed and looked up at Severus with dilated eyes. "What did you see?"

"You sucking off that _prick_." Severus stood with his hands on his hips and glared. "Am I not enough for you?"

"If you only got here for that part, you missed the argument beforehand." Remus patted the ground beside him. "Sit down."

Grudgingly Severus sat. "Explain."

Remus chewed his lip. "Sirius and I have been on-again, off-again for years; I told you that when _we_ first got together."

"Yes, but you said you were off-again then."

"We _were_ , but he wanted to get back together. If I'd refused, he would have wanted to know why, and he'd have figured out about you and me. I didn't think you'd want that. Was I wrong?"

"No," Severus admitted with extreme reluctance. "But why did you want me to meet you here now? To see you with him? Or wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"He has detention with McGonagall this afternoon. I thought he'd be gone before you arrived... but we got into an argument about whether or not to have sex. You know, penetration. I said no."

"Why?" Severus had _imagined_ doing that with Remus -- they had only ever used hands and mouths on each other -- but had been too shy ever actually to _ask_.

"Because I wanted you to be first." Remus's eyes were brilliant as he looked at Severus. "If you want to be. Do you?"

Severus swallowed hard. "Very much," he said hoarsely, his cock already standing at the thought. He hesitated, then offered, "You can have me, too."

"Are you sure? Just because I want you to fuck me doesn't mean this you have to let me do it to you if you don't want."

"I'm sure." Severus pulled Remus close and gave him a passionate kiss.

It was fumbling and awkward and neither of them lasted very long, but it was wonderful nevertheless. Remus went back to the castle first, to maintain discretion. When Severus followed, he hugged to himself the joy of knowing that _he_ was the one Remus wanted most.

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne, who left the pairing to my discretion *g*, but gave the prompt "call". This is set during their seventh year, so they can all be assumed to be of age.


End file.
